Little Leia
by Agile
Summary: COMPLETED!A beginning, death, reconciliation, and the Rebellion!
1. Prologue

I am not George Lucas, I do not own STAR WARS, I am merely borrowing that universe in general to create fan fiction

**The Beginning**

POLIS MASSA

The medical droid floated out towards the group. It didn't know who to talk to so he chose the robed man on the right. There was no easy way to tell them this.

Looking down, then back up again, he finally spoke, "Medically she's perfectly healthy. For reasons we cannot explain…we are losing her.

Obi Wan glanced towards Senator Organa and to Master Yoda. " She's dying?"

_Impossible. How could somebody so healthy suddenly…_

The droid glanced at the Senator before saying, " we don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate fast if we are to save the babies."

The shock was evident on Bail's face he looked at Yoda, who looked just as surprised as he was. Padmé had only talked of _one_ child. Bail had a bad feeling about this; he gave the Jedi a little slack for not realizing the child's father was Anakin, but to not feel a second child? That just didn't fit.

None of the Jedi were talking, and like hell would he let that protocol droid of Anakin's speak up. So taking a deep breath he said, "babies?"

The medical droid just looked at him. "She's carrying _twins_."

Bail stood there as Obi Wan walked away to look at Padmé. The way that droid had said twins, he made the word sound so hopeless, so depressing. The droid had finally left them, Obi Wan following close behind. He watched as the droid that had spoken to them gave Padmé a drug to induce labor and another birthing droid waiting for the newborns.

Padmé soon began whimpering, her cries becoming louder and louder. Obi Wan had heard it first, the cries of the first baby.

The birthing droid scoped the baby up cutting the infant's cord. "_Ee-see-tah oy-doh._" (It's a boy.)

Bail looked out to Padmé as she whispered "Luke." Bail's thoughts went back to what the droid had said; _we are losing her…lost the will to live._

"Master Yoda," Bail started, pulling the green Jedi out of his own thoughts, " what happens if Padmé doesn't live? Where will the children go? Should we send them to Tatooine or-"

" Face that challenge we shall, but now? Hope for the best we must." Yoda nodded

"Ooh-bah," cooed the birthing droid; forcing Bail to look back at Padmé. A second cry, the droid had been right, there were two babies. "Ee-see-tah oy-dah."

Bail saw Obi Wan turn to Padmé, "it's a girl."

Padmé nodded, and with a faint smile she sighed, "Leia… Obi Wan?"

Bail could hear her erratic breathing. Padmé _was_ dying.

"Obi Wan," she said again, she was chocking on her own words, struggling to breathe, " there's still good in him… I know… I know there's…still…"

Bail watched as Padmé gave a relaxed exhale. She was gone, dead. Luke cooed once and began to cry aloud as if he felt his mother's light extinguish. His friend had finally passed on. _May the Goddess protect her_, he thought.

TO ALDERAAN

" Hidden, safe! The children must be kept." Yoda announced to his comrades, Senator Organa and Master Kenobi

Obi Wan nodded in agreement, " we must take them somewhere the Sith will not sense their presence."

" Hmm. Split up they should be." Yoda agreed; he turned to Bail, waiting for him to give his own input. But Bail was lost in his thought about what had happened after Padmé had died.

Bail couldn't help but think of that little girl. He had carried her aboard the Tantive IV, she was falling asleep, but he saw something in her eyes as they were closing. He didn't know what is was like but he liked it. Looking at the last of the Jedi he said, " my wife and I will take the girl… we've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She'll be loved with us."

He looked down after Yoda nodded, knowing full well that the two Jedi didn't care about Leia. They were more concerned about Luke. The two of them had started walking away with the infant leaving Leia in the mechanical arm of the birthing droid. If Bail hadn't gone back, Leia would still be on Polis Massa.

Bail rose at the same time Obi Wan did, leaving the two in the conference room. He ran into the droids, _Anakin's droids_, he thought sourly, and ordered them to follow him. Turing the corner he saw just the person he was looking for.

"Captain Antilles." He called, motioning the droids to follow.

" Yes, your Highness?" Captain Antilles looked at the droids cautiously before looking at him.

Waving a hand at the droids he said " I am placing these droids in your care, treat them well, clean them up." He was about to walk away when Leia came back to his mind, "oh, and have the protocol droid's mind wiped." _So he doesn't tell Leia the truth about Vader._

"Yes sir," Antilles saluted. Bail nodded and walked away towards the cabin in which Leia slept. She was alone now, Kenobi already having left with Luke.

_ROYAL PALACE IN ALDERA_

Bail walked slowly over to Breha, she looked confused at the bundle that was in his arms. Sitting down next to her that confusion became joy as she looked down upon baby Leia. Bail smiled at his wife's reaction when she looked back up at him he whispered, " I've decided to adopt her… she was Senator Padmé and Jedi Anakin Skywalker's daughter. "

Breha looked at him with her own brown eyes. " Are they both dead?"

Bail thought for a moment. _Yes_, he thought, _Padmé died physically and Anakin died the second he killed younglings._ He could only nod, "her name is Leia."

Breha turned her face back to Leia whose eyes widened and her mouth open slightly at the sight of someone smiling at her. A cry of laughter came out of Leia as Breha made faces at her and touched Leia's nose.

_She'll be loved with us_, Bail thought. He couldn't wait for Leia to become Alderaan's princess. _The Empire should prepare themselves for the day the Skywalker twins meet again._

**TBC**


	2. Lelila

Lelila

Lelila

Bail watched his daughter run away from his sister Tia. Only six years old and Leia was already showing some of the qualities her birth mother had had. She was headstrong and had a fiery attitude. She didn't like being a princess, mostly because of his three sisters.

It was true that Celly, Tia, and Rouge made life in the palace difficult for Leia, but she made it equally so. It was customary on Alderaan that girls grow their hair out, but Leia always threw a fuss, like now.

" But it's HOT outside!" Leia called from atop the bookcase ladder. "I don't need to wear earmuffs in the summer!"

Bail smiled, the young Alderaan was right, but all girls had to wear "earmuffs" until they turned twenty. His sisters waited at the bottom of the ladder.

" Leia, princesses don't climb ladders and everyone wears the double buns-" Celly had started

"You don't," Leia accused, " and neither does mommy."

_Mommy_. Bail frowned at data screen and looked back up at Leia. A twinge of guilt went through him. He and Breha, his wife, still hadn't told Leia she was adopted. They weren't going to give her all the details (coughAnakincoughVadercoughcough), but she should at least know. When Anakin had come back from saving Palpatine, he remembered Padmé wearing a similar hairstyle. She really did look a lot like Padmé, even acted like her sometimes.

He saw Breha at the office door, looking up at Leia. She had gone to the med bay earlier because she wasn't feeling well, but now she looked even worse as though she'd faint if she stood much longer. He stood slowly, to avoid attracting attention from Leia and his sisters. Carefully he walked to Breha, pulling her into a hug when he finally reached her.

"Bail," she whispered, " we need to tell Leia soon. The doctors, they… they said that when I had my last miscarriage I tore something and have been bleeding internally since. They didn't know till know, but… Bail they gave me a year to live."

Leia looked at her parents, something was wrong; she could feel it. Not breaking her gaze from her mother and father, Leia slid down the ladder and walked over to the embracing couple and received a shock, her father was crying. Wrapping an arm around her mother's leg Leia looked at her father, her brown eyes wide and sad.

Her mother picked her up and held her so she could rest her head on her shoulder to look at Bail. Her father nodded and led the two out of the room. Leaving three very confused Alderi women in his office.

Leia didn't know where they were going until her mother set her down on her bed. Breha gave a heavy sigh glancing from Leia to her husband. Not knowing where to start she let Bail talk to Leia first.

"Lelila," he whispered, "your mom and I have something to tell you." He paused waiting for Leia to nod; when she finally did He continued, " Leia before you were born you had another mother-"

"What are you talking about? This is my mommy," Leia started crawling back over to Breha, who pulled her into a hug, letting her chin drop onto Leia's head.

"Yes Leia she is… But she's not your _real_ mother. You see Leia, we adopted you when you were born," Bail watched the little girl's eyes swim with a range of emotions, she looked at him then to Breha, and then back to him. This time her eyes held nothing but pain and anger.

"What?" Leia's eyes had narrowed and both Organas felt as if the room had dropped ten degrees. They both knew it was the Force.

" Where's my real mommy then? Why am I here, didn't she love me? WHY DIDN'T SHE WANT ME? WHAT DID _**I**_ DO WRONG!" Leia's voice had been rising in volume and her last words cut Bail the deepest, she thought it was her fault. But that wasn't the worst; Leia had started crying and had moved as far away up her bed as she could. Retreating from Bail and Breha.

"Leia you didn't do anything wrong, it's just, your mother wasn't able to take care of you Leia. She was dying when you were born and we loved her just as much as we love you now Leia. Your mother died only moments after naming you. So we brought you to live with us because we wanted you to be happy and because we love you Lelila," Bail finished, looking at their scared little girl.

Leia looked down at her bed covers, trying to take it all in. Her mother did want her, but she had died. So the Organas adopted her because they loved her. She loved them, even her aunts who made her life miserable on purpose. Suddenly a million questions leapt into Leia's head. She knew most of then wouldn't be answered now, but they said they knew her mother…

" Do I look like her, my real mom I mean," Leia asked, still not looking up at her parents.

" You look so much like her it's scary at times," Breha said laughing, this cheered Leia up immensely, to hear Breha laugh, and to now that she looked like the women who had loved her. But Leia had a feeling that this conversation was about to get worse.

" There's more isn't there?" She asked looking to her parents again, now that her tears had stopped falling. "Something different?"

" Leia," Bail started, but was silenced by Breha hand being laid on his arm.

"Lelila, you know how I went to the med bay today," Breha asked, watching Leia nod, "well he told me that I'm really sick, and that I don't have that long to live, so you and I are going to do everything together!"

Breha finished by giving Leia a large smile, trying to change the mood from bad to good. But all Leia could do was nod. She seemed to be stunned by all the new information her parents were giving her.

" Okay," Leia said, tucking her knees to her chest and propping her chin on them.

Bail and Breha both kissed Leia before heading out the door. Breha looked at her husband," I hope she'll get through this. We can only do so much."

Bail nodded, "she will she's just as strong as her parents were."

Back in her room a young princess began to shed tears, for both of the women who loved her.

**TBC**


	3. Rieekan save the day

Hey! Thanks for all your reviews. Sorry about not updating sooner!

All the usual copyright nonsense applies. I am not Gorge Lucas; I don't own Star Wars, back to our story….

Rieekan saves the day…

_Being eleven sucks_, Leia thought jadedly. How many times could you go over manners and proper etiquette? Leia didn't want an answer, even though that's what she'd get if she opened up her mouth.

That mouth had gotten her into some major trouble lately. She was learning to be a diplomat, so naturally when she was reprimanded she put up a strong defense. It was what her father, Bail Organa, told her to do so she did it, and loved every minute of it. The looks she would get when she contradicted her teachers and peers was priceless, but she did it with an innocent smile that would make them even more cross at her.

" Princess Organa are you listening?" Madame Vesta, not to mention the rest of the class, was looking at her.

"Of course Madame. Why wouldn't I be listening?" Leia asked, keep staring at her she'll get uncomfortable and start asking questions.

"Mm hmm. Then could you possibly tell me what I we discussing?"

_Goddess she looks worse than Celly does in the mornings_. " We _were_ discussing ladylike manners Madame," Leia said calmly. Madame Vesta looked mildly surprised, she'd obviously picked up on the _were_.

"Oh really, is that not what we are doing now?" Madame Vesta whispered, as though trying to intimidate Leia. _Yeah right lady_.

"Well as of right now Madame I believe that you are reprimanding me for something I have not done." Leia said, her voice changing into what her father called her "diplomat" voice.

Madame Vesta, who was now very close to Leia, walked away saying, "class dismissed."

But as Leia stood with the other girls Madame Vesta called, if not shouted, " _not you_ _Princess_, you're staying here… for _two_ hours."

This sent the other noble girls into fits of laughter. The Princess of Alderaan finally getting into trouble? It was too good to be true.

With a huff Leia sat back down. Within a minute Leia had rested her head on the desk, her arms folded under her head. Leia glanced at the clock, not a minute had passed._ Oi Vay this is gonna take forever!_

The scratching from Madame Vesta's pen wasn't helping much either, neither was the fact that she kept glancing up at Leia every few seconds. It soon became a game with her, to try catching Madame Vesta staring before glancing back down.

_That's one…. two…. three…. four…_

One of two of Leia's allotted hours had passed and yet there she was, still counting.

_…. One thousand nine hundred fifty eight…. one thousand nine hundred fifty nine…. one thousand nine hundred sixty…_

It would have gone on that way had someone not barged into the room.

" Madame Vesta, have you seen the Princess?" The man looked ready to kill.

Warning alarms went off in Leia's head; it took a lot to make Carlist Rieekan angry. He was like her second father, when Bail went to meetings at the Imperial Senate. But judging by the look Madame Vesta was giving him (the one that says who the hell do you think you are?) Leia would have to calm him.

"I'm right here General Rieekan. I'm fi-"

"Sit back down Organa, you've still got another hour." Facing Rieekan she said, " The Princess has detention with me, General, so I'd advise you to get comfortable.

And with that Rieekan dropped into a chair near Leia's. But she didn't notice. Leia's mind was now in doing light speed trying to figure out what to say to the General. Her panic mode slowly changed into how she could hopeful control the situation.

* * *

" Your detention is done Organa, now come to my desk." Leia swallowed hard, she didn't know what was going to be worse: Facing General Rieekan or having to be in Madame Vesta's room for more than her allotted time.

At first Leia thought she was going to be yelled at further, but no. All Madame Vesta did was give her an envelope addressed to: _**the Parent(s)/ Guardian(s) of Leia Organa**_.

"Good bye, Princess." Leia took the envelope, nodding her head.

_I can't stand that woman!_ Rieekan thought as he slammed the speeder door. The way she treated and talked to his (and Bail's) little Lelila! The poor girl had withdrawn from everyone after Breha died, and now after five years, after she was being to become more social, that idiot teacher goes and pulls a stunt like this. He was definitely going to speak with Bail about getting Leia some private tutors.

Glancing over at Leia, Rieekan found her face blank and her chin high. She was going to have to face Bail with that letter. Bail would understand wouldn't he? Yes Bail would understand, but he'd be disappointed in Leia's behavior.

"What's gonna happen to me, Rye?" Rieekan looked over at the young girl again, but had to tear them away to keep his eyes on the traffic flow.

" I don't know Lelila, but, if I may ask; what got you into trouble?" Rieekan watched as the girl's dejected frown lifted into smirk.

"Oh you know Rye, just working on my skills as the Princess of Alderaan. Nothing new."

" You mouthed off didn't you?"

"Like I said; Nothing new." This time her smirk grew into a smile. Rieekan shook his head; a faint smile coming to his lips.

" I wonder what your father'll think." He said cheerfully, but all Leia could do was groan, her head hitting the passenger window.

" I'm going to be in for a great deal of trouble when my family sees this letter, Rye. My aunts told me that if I don't stop getting into trouble they're going to drop me off in the Outer Rim, and knowing them I'll be there by nightfall."

Rieekan almost hit the speeder in front of him. Now he was definitely going to talk to Bail. But what would happen to Leia if she did give him the letter? The Alderi law and customs dictated that you never keep a secret from your family, unless it's a matter of life and death. _Like Vader, Padmé, and Luke_? Rieekan shook that though away.

Parking into his assigned lot, Rieekan unlocked the doors. Sighing, they both left the speeder. After walking a short ways Rieekan turned around, and using the remote he locked the speeder, though not out of necessity, but habit.

They were making their way through the Palace gardens when an idea came to Rieekan. Stopping Leia he pulled her towards an alcove. Making sure they weren't being watched he leaned down to Leia.

" Leia give me letter and I promise that your aunts will never see it."

Leia looked at him in shock, " but Rye this letter has to be signed by my father and returned to Administration!"

"Shh, Leia I know," Rieekan said, " but I was going to talk to your father anyway so _I'll_ show him the letter and your aunt will never be the wiser."

Leia looked down to the letter in her hands, and handed her fate to him.

"You're my savior Rye. I hope you know that," Leia whispered with a shy smile.

Rieekan chuckled, " just you wait Lelila, soon your Prince Charming will come to your rescue and you won't need me to save you."

But Leia shook her head, " You're my Rye, and from the stories you tell me, I have a feeling that you'll always save the day."

They smiled once more and continued their walk until they were outside Bail's office. Rieekan stopped Leia once again.

" I'm always here for you Leia, remember that. If you ever need to talk just find me," he said, " and I especially want you to find me when this Prince comes after you."

With a good-natured smile, Leia rolled her eyes and pushed the office door open. Knowing full well that once again Rieekan saved the day.

**TBC**


	4. The Rebellion

Leia walked gracefully down the Aldera Palace halls. In a few months she would leave Alderaan and take her father's place in the Imperial Senate. She would be trading the flowing green fields for crowded streets. Subtle, architectural curves for straight and stiff buildings.

When she was there she would be helping the people of the Empire. _I'd never thought I'd get here so soon_, thought Leia. And it was true. The second her father had announced that he was to resign from office, the people of Alderaan took it upon themselves to put his daughter Leia Organa in the Senate. Many of the senators blanched when they heard that a "child" of only sixteen would be negotiating and debating against them.

" Leia…hey Leia!"

Leia stopped and, remembering her manners, turned gracefully around with a quizzical, but slightly happy, look on her face. But that look was quickly dispelled into a grin when she saw Winter running towards her.

" Winter? When did you get back, I-"

" Leia that's not important, I was passing your father's office window and I saw Rye and your dad talking with two senators. And they were talking about you!"

" What?!"

" Yeah, I thought it was strange too."

" Come on, I know a way where we can sneak in without getting caught."

* * *

Winter never felt guiltier in her life than she did right now. Because right now she was in the Palace's ventilation system wedged between the wall and what she hoped was Leia's knee. The grate she sat under was, ironically, just beneath her Vicory Organa's desk where no one could see them. Though she couldn't see anything with it closed.

" You okay, you look nervous."

Winter dropped her eyes to look at Leia who was fiddling with a series of latches.

" Oh I'm fine. It's not like we're doing anything that's going to get us grounded till we're dead," Winter hissed.

" Your overreacting, wait… got it."

Leia pulled on one of the smaller latches and the grate opened up, they could now here the conversation above them.

"I understand Bail, but we need to regroup. Form a solid military force instead of a sad coalition of three planets."

"Leia what's coalition mean?"

"Group, now shush."

The conversation continued without them…

* * *

Rieekan, who really only here for security reasons, was actually quite interested in what the senators had to say. They were talking about the Rebellion, or the putting together of a bigger one. He didn't know much about the two senators except their names.

He knew the man with the white ponytail was Garm Bel Iblis the senator from Corellia. The tall redheaded woman was Mon Mothma.

"Senator Iblis is right," Senator Mothma said lightly, "but that means that one of us must command them and leave the Senate. Sirs I don not wish to make you leave your respected positions, I can in approximately one to two years time cause enough havoc in the Senate to be told to leave."

"That's very extreme don't you think Mon?"

* * *

"Winter…Winter! Do you know who that is?!"

"No Leia, stop poking me!"

" That Senator Mon Mothma!"

"So?"

"She is only _the_ best senator in the Imperial Senate _and_ she just said something about a Rebellion against the Empire. Oh, Winter don't you understand?"

"No Leia, I don't and will you stop poking me!"

Their discussion was in whispers, but someone above still heard them.

"Do you hear something?" Leia and Winter froze; they heard Bail Organa stand, "Rieekan please make a scan."

"Yes, sir."

Leia and Winter crawled away quickly before the scanners could pick them up.

* * *

_**2100**_ is what the crono read. Any minute now her father would walk in to tell her good night. Something he had done every night since her mother had died; the only exception was when they had adopted Winter. She hadn't slept at all that night and she doubted that even with her father's good night kiss she would be able to sleep.

"Lelila, are you still awake?"

Leia smiled, "you know I am dad just come in."

Bail Organa walked into the room and sat down on Leia's heavily. " Is Winter already asleep?"

"Mhm." Leia nodded. Looking at her father she could see how exhausted he was, crawling out from under the cover she went over to sit next to. " Tired?"

" Very, you have no idea…" He trailed off not meeting Leia's eyes. Leia felt a twinge of guilt. She took a deep breath and sighed, it was now or never.

"Actual father I do. And so does Winter. We ah… kind of listened in on your conversation today." Leia had never seen her father dumbfounded before and now she knew she didn't like it.

"I heard you discuss an actual rebellion against the Empire. I also heard Senator Mon Mothma's declaration to leave the Senate and run the Rebellion."

Leia held her father's gaze, but she didn't like it he looked hurt beyond words. _It's do or die Leia now is the best time._

"I've thought about it and I would very much like to help."

That brought Bail out of her revere, " No. Absolutely not. You could get hurt, or…or tortured or… or you could turn up in a ditch somewhere dead. No Leia I won't let you."

" I sorry to hear that father, because whether you like it or not I'm going to help. No matter what happens to me in the end, because fighting for the Galaxy's freedom is more important than anything else."

" And what about you Leia? Your rank, your future. Are you telling me that you are going to give up your bright future for that?"

"Yes." It was whispered, but firm and determined nonetheless. She watched as her father considered the matter. Then what she saw made her smile. Her father had stood a knowing grin on his face.

"Stand up Leia." He said. Leia jumped to her feet, mirroring her father's proud stance. "Alright, put your hand over heart and repeat after me."

Leia listened to the words she had to say and committed them to memory. She knew that she would be able to say ever line her father had told her even years after she heard them now. So she waited listening to the oath then repeating it herself.

" I, Leia Organa, of Alderaan, do hereby swear, that I intend to restore freedom to the Galaxy. To be unbiased to all beings and their views, and always treat them as equals. To keep and uphold all promises; and to never leave a man behind. By these principles I swear to fight against the Galactic Empire, and it's tyrannical rule, under the name of the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

Leia looked at her father, who looked both proud and tearful.

" That's my girl."


	5. Numbing

Leia watched as Captain Antilles barked the orders for take-off

Leia watched as Captain Antilles barked the orders for take-off. She watched as Rebels, disguised as Alderi, started the ship. It had been a long day for them. And for you as well, she thought. Today they had killed storm troopers, defied the Empire, and won the blue prints to the Death Star. Yes, Leia thought it had been a very, very long day.

Leia walked away from the commotion to her private cabin on the Tantive IV. There she stripped off her stained and bloodied clothes. She felt…deadened? No that wasn't the right word, perhaps numb was better. She walked into the refresher unit to take a shower.

Water danced in and around the few cut she had. The aim of storm troopers was really off.

She closed her eyes, and leaned up against the shower wall. The battle was over, but her heart was still racing. The blueprints had been easy enough to grab and their departure had been fairly smooth. Until the end, that is. They were moving towards the docking bay when it happened.

Storm troopers had ambushed them. The scene played slowly in her mind…

_Captain Antilles walked purposefully in front of her. R2 and C-3P0 had boarded a few seconds before. A group of Rebels disguised as Alderi behind her talking about flight simulators, girls, and absolutely nothing to with their mission at hand._

_The first shot missed them, but the others took about four of the twenty Rebels down. Those inside the ship came down to see what was happening and before she knew it she had been pushed to the floor._

_Rolling to the left she barely missed the two shots fired at her. Her shots were true and her aim precise. She took down troopers like every other Rebel. Picking her self up she leaned back and to the side as another shot was fired at her. A call as shouted and the rest of them ran onto the Tantive IV._

_The next thing she knew they were blasting into space. Making the jump to hyperspace not long afterwards…_

Leia shut the water off, it wasn't helping. Her pulse had slowed and she felt tired; which was strange because she could usually stay up for about three days before she even felt remotely tired.

She had dressed into her Senatorial clothes before going to bed. It was very Princess-like she knew, but the way things were going today something would come up. And she felt that the troops would pay less attention to her in these clothes than the things she wore to bed.

Leia placed her head onto her pillow hoping for a long rest when it sounded. _Shavit_. It was a Corellian curse but it fit. How typical was it that when she wanted to sleep the warning alarms would go off? Very, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it, Imperials could be-

The ship lurched forward and Leia was thrown out off bed. _Yep_, she thought,_ definitely Imperials won't even let me sleep._

_The plans have to go._

_**After your hard work, to get them?**_

_We don't have a choice._

_**They could be a bargaining chip.**_

The ship lurched forward again only to have even louder sirens go off.

The engine just went, so now we're sitting Fatlors. But general Kenobi needs to go to Alderaan.

An idea struck Leia and she raced to find R2D2, the astromech droid. He'd have enough space in his memory to send the plans and her message to Kenobi.

" Are you ready?" Leia asked the droid, all she got was a series of whistles, nodding she started, " General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in the struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to give you my father's request in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and mission to bring u to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival rebellion into the memory systems of R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour, help me Obi Wan Kenobi you're my only hope."

There was gunfire to her left, and she bent quickly to stop the recording. She then slipped the disc with the stolen plans into R2's hard drive. Urging him to get to an escape pod.

Pulling out her blaster she waited for the first storm troopers heading down her way.

She was drugged and she knew it. But there was a part of her that could _feel _what was going on. She could _feel _anger at a man's arrogance towards the Force, and a young man's suffering over the dead.

She remembered hearing a hiss to her right and she looked at the cell door. She heard Vader say something to her, but she didn't understand. The only thing she registered was the Level 7 torture droid floating at her with an ominous looking needle with something that looked eerily similar to TR-L.

She remembered her verbal battle with Tarkin, how it seemed very lighthearted but cutting at the same time.

She remembered trying to pull away from Vader to stop them from destroying her home. How she had failed.

Back in her cell Leia was numb again, but in a different way. It was numb not caused by killing. It was the numb caused by having your entire life blown to nothing but rock and ash. Her world, her family, her friends, gone. All of it gone. Right before her eyes.

No, she was not numb from the dead, the needles, or the other torture she had been through in the last few days. It was a deepening hollow growing inside her and the hatred of the Empire boiling into it. She'd either fight back or die trying; she needed an escape plan.

Storm troopers, they all came in to see if they could have some fun. She'd taunt whoever came in first, yeah, then when he approached her she'd grab his blaster and she'd fight her way out of the detention bay. The rest would have to be improvised, as she didn't know the layout of the ship. But for anything to take action she would need to rest and get some of the drugs to metabolize. So laying down her head Leia went to sleep her plan tucked away in the back of her head.

She awoke at the sound of her door hissing open. Her plan came back to her and a smirk grew across her face.

"Aren't you a little short for a storm-trooper?"

Completed at last! 


End file.
